


Daryl/Rick Art Request

by Lyson



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art Request, BTW the image is full scale so its LARGE, Based on a Fanfic Scene, Daryl/rick - Freeform, Expect largeness of the picture, I hate the background, I'm pretty sure this sucks, Kissing, M/M, hate it, sorry Pheno, this is also very very late, uuuugggggh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested of me over a month ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl/Rick Art Request

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hole in the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909067) by [Phenobarbital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenobarbital/pseuds/Phenobarbital). 



> I'm not strictly a Rickyl fan, or Darrick, or whatever it's called. I'm a TWD fan and a Daryl/nobodyevernever fan, but I tried to take this seriously, especially since the fanfic for it came out a while back and I kept putting it off. And I felt guilty. Anyway. The choice of scene was left up to me and I decided not to draw smut, although I was tempted, but yeah, this is the result.  
> My line work is lazy and shitty but what else is new :D

**Author's Note:**

> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lysonpain/)   
>  [Tumblr](http://liesinpain.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
